Working Together
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: This starts out with the episode Vendetta. It does contain plot spoilers. This is Femslash between H.G Wells/Myka.
1. Vendetta Part: 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no copyright infringement intended.**

**This takes place in Vendetta. Warning this does have some spoilers for those of you who haven't seen Vendetta.**

**This begins at the funeral.**

"It's a bloody rotten business" Helena said suddenly appearing behind Myka.

Myka was startled thinking that she was alone. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are tracking Torquemada's chain." H.G replied. "It was on our most desired in Warehouse 12."

"Well you are on Artie's desired list. So unfortunately unless you want to be bronzed again I would suggest that you…"

H.G cut Myka off midsentence. "He's still opposed to me returning as an agent?"

"Well he's opposed to your existence. So I would say that extends to…"

Helena cut Myka off again. "This is absurd. I saved your life. I've saved Claudia's life. I've…I've proven myself that I can be trusted. More than that I have proven that I'm of value…"

"I'm not questioning your value. I'm curious about your motives."

"Myka I can't…I don't belong in this world. The warehouse…"

"I'm going to need more than that. I'm going to need more than she doesn't like the world. I'm going to need the truth. Why did they bronze you? What did you do that the regents felt that they had to encase you in bronze?"

"I asked to be bronze."

"You asked? Who in their right mind would…"

"I wasn't in my right mind. My daughter, my Christina had been murdered, a brutal and senseless crime. I had to try to change it. I was working in a place where miracles happen. There had to be something; some way to bring her back or to turn back time. I spent years desperately combs the shelves of Warehouse 12. Twice I was discovered and brought before the regents. Twice they were lenient and gave me a reprieve. The third time my recklessness cost the life of a fellow agent. I was distraught and quite right I'm afraid. I had become a danger. So I asked and they said yes. I suppose I hoped to awaken in a different world, a better one."

"The bronzer was your time machine?"

"Closest I could come." Helena said sadly looking down at the ground. Myka sat down next to her.

"I'll talk to Artie."

"Thank you. Umm…this is how to reach me in D.C." H.G handed Myka the card. She turned and looked at Artie talking to some man. She stood saying "Myka…I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks. So I guess this makes us even?" Myka asked.

"What do you mean?" H.G asked looking confused at Myka.

"You said I owed you one when you gave me the grappling hook. Is this what you had in mind when you wrote that?"

"No it wasn't."

"Then what were you hoping to get out of it?" Myka asked.

Helena looked at Myka staring into her eyes. The British woman was biting her lower lip. Finally Helena just kissed Myka. Myka was startled at first but didn't pull away. She was surprised how much she liked the kiss. H.G pulled away and looked at Myka. Myka's shock was apparent on her face. "That's what I had in mind." With that she walked away.

**

* * *

****Later**

Artie's searching the computer for whatever the killer wanted on Joe's computer. He found the a list of Russian names and addresses and was explaining to Myka who they were. Pete came in saying he found something on the security camera. He pulled it up.

"Wait…wait…right there." He was pointing to H.G Wells who had apparently been in that building earlier today.

Myka had a hurt expression. She was already confused about why H.G kissed her. The whole day she had gone over it in her mind. The part that really confused her was why she liked it so much. _I couldn't have feelings for Helena. It doesn't matter anyway. She was just using me. She looked start at the security camera. She knew we would see it. _Myka thought to herself bitterly.

**

* * *

****Much Later**

Myka, Pete, and Artie had traveled to Russia earlier that day. Not even an hour ago Artie had been taken. Myka was seriously worried about Artie and Pete was hungry for some Borch. Pete had been bugging Myka. He'd been trying to give Myka hand signals that she just couldn't get.

"What?" Myka said finally giving up.

"They're watching us." Pete said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I was trying to act nonchalant."

"Oh good job" Myka replied sarcastically.

"So umm…I want you to go that way" Pete motioned with his head for her to go to his left. "Then I'm going to go this way. Take the bag and see where he goes." He handed Myka the bag and gave her a kiss on the check. Pretending like they where together.

Myka walked off. Pete started walked the other way but instead he went to go talk to someone he had spotted. "Hey you mind telling me what you're doing here? Hi remember me."

H. G turned to him saying, "We really don't have time for this."

Pete was pointing the Tesla at her. "How did you find us?"

"Receiver, it tells me the exact coordinates of the tracker I slipped into Myka's pocket. But before you get angry…"

"I'm not angry. Just tell me you also slipped one of those into Artie's pocket too."

"Artie's gone?" Helena was clearly surprised.

However Pete was not the one to answer her. "He was kidnapped. Probably by the same person who killed Dickenson and Sweetwood. We could use your help." Myka answered walking up from behind her.

H.G could detect a tone in Myka's voice that made it seem obvious she was not happy with her. She was about to ask what she'd done but Pete spoke up.

"No wait Myka. Artie would blow a gaskit."

"Pete we need help and she's here. For the record I knew you slipped this into my pocket back at the cemetery." Myka seemed more upset with her.

Helena just smiled trying to make light, "I thought you'd know."

"I knew that you'd think I knew." Myka said rather hotly.

"Oh all right. We think he might have been taken by his former Soviet Union contact." Pete said making the smile on H.G face disappear when she turned to look at him.

"That's impossible." H.G figured the sooner she got her information out the sooner Pete might go away so she could talk to Myka.

"How do you know that?" Myka asked still angry, although Pete remained oblivious to this.

H. G handed Myka a piece of paper she just took out of her pocket. "It couldn't have been Alexander."

"That's why Claudia trail went cold." Myka said as she put the piece together in her mind.

"Would anyone mind clueing me in?"

"Alexander died thirteen years ago." She replied showing him the piece of paper.

They made a plan to split up because Pete was starving because he hadn't eaten lunch. Myka still wanted to search. So H.G volunteered to go with her. As soon as Pete was out of sight Myka turned and started walking away from Helena.

Helena wanted to know what was bugging Myka and quickly caught up with her. "What's wrong Myka?"

Myka spun on her heels so she was facing H.G. "You just used me. You only kissed me so you could plant that bug in my pocket."

"That's not the only reason." She said but that was enough for Myka. Myka started to walk away from her again but Helena caught her wrist and pulled her back. "You didn't let me finish. Myka I'm not using you. I rather like you. That's the real reason I kissed you."

"Helena, don't pull that crap on me…" Her sentence was lost as Helena kissed midsentence. Myka relaxed into this kiss. She actually allowed herself to enjoy it. The kiss started out sweet until H.G heated it up. Helena's tongue begged for entrance into Myka's mouth. Myka was hesitant at first but granted entrance. Helena's tongue explored here mouth until they were forced to pull apart from lack of air.

H.G looked at Myka's flushed face. "I take that as you like me as well." She said smirking.

**Ok so I thought these characters just screamed to have Fanfiction written about them. Review and tell me if you like it and if I should keep going and write the next chapter. **


	2. Vendetta Part: 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no copyright infringement intended.**

"_Helena, don't pull that crap on me…" Her sentence was lost as Helena kissed midsentence. Myka relaxed into this kiss. She actually allowed herself to enjoy it. The kiss started out sweet until H.G heated it up. Her tongue begged for entrance into Myka's mouth. Myka was hesitant and at first but granted entrance. Helena's tongue explored here mouth until they were forced to pull apart from lack of air._

_H.G looked at Myka's flushed face. "I take that as you like me as well." She said smirking. _

"H.G…I…I…what are you looking to get out of this? I have to know." Myka said trying to pull herself together.

H.G moved her hand to caress Myka's cheek. "Myka I really do like you."

"I just…I can't do this. I'm sorry Helena." Myka said as she spun on her heels and ran away from the older women. Myka was out of sight before H.G could react.

H.G didn't know what was going on. _I thought Myka liked me back. I couldn't be wrong. She kissed me back. _H.G thought to herself. _I have to find her. She could be anywhere. No wait she'd be wherever Artie is. If I find Artie, I find Myka._

**A Couple Hours Later**

Myka had gone on her own search. She'd discovered that Artie was at some abandoned warehouse. She had told Pete to meet her there. She was walking up to Pete who was standing just outside the door but he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Myka asked H.G.

"She's on our team remember Myka. Didn't you tell her to meet us here?" Pete asked a little worried.

"No I didn't. What are you doing here Helena?" Myka said turning here attention once again to H.G.

"I thought you'd like my help and maybe after we could have a chat."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I beg to differ."

"Would you two cut it out? Remember Artie. Yeah he's in there somewhere." Pete said gesturing to the building behind him. Causing the two women turn their attention away from one another.

"You're right Pete; we need to need to find Artie." Myka said leading the way into the building not even turning back to see if H.G was following.

"Let's split up. Pete with me and H.G well…you can go that way and we'll go this way."

"Myka do you think it's really a good idea to split up?" Pete asked. He could tell that something had happened with H.G but knew better than to ask well the British woman was standing right there.

"Myka is right. You both can go that way, and I'll go this way." H.G said before she sprinted off in the direction she had indicated.

"Ok Myka what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing Pete, just leave it alone ok. We need to find Artie."

"Sure Myka whatever you say." Pete said following Myka.

**Later**

Helena had reached Artie first. Unfortunately the man who had captured Artie had used one of the artifacts on her. She had managed to shoot off Artie's restraints. Artie had managed to knock out his captor and get the artifact to Helena before she died of hypothermia.

"Hold this it's the only thing that will reverse it. Hold it tight." Artie instructed her. "You're going to be alright. That was a good shot by the way unless you were aiming for him."

"If I'd shot him you'd still be chained there, and I would have frozen to death," H.G panted trying to catch her breath.

As they were talking Artie's captor had gotten up and had taken hold of Torquemada's chain. Before he was able to use it Pete shot him with his Tesla.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Pete said as Myka rushed passed him to check on Helena.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Myka said racking her eyes over H.G to see if she where she was hurt. "Where are you hurt?"

Myka seemed to be truly worried about her. Helena put her hand on the side of Myka's face trying to get her to stop searching her body for signs of cuts. "Myka I'm fine."

"Artie why don't you help me get some bags for these artifacts?"

"Oh yeah sure," Artie said getting Pete's meaning. Although he didn't like leaving Myka alone with H.G he wasn't too worried. After all she was still weak from having an artifact used on her. He followed Pete outside leaving the two women alone.

"Myka I…" before Helena could continue Myka began to passionately kiss her.

Myka pulled back first and looked at H.G still not sure if she was ok. "Are you ok because if you're not I could…"

"Myka I'm fine really. However, I thought you said you didn't want this." H.G said sitting up a little more.

"I never said didn't I want this. I said we couldn't."

"And why can't we?"

"We can't you're a wanted fugitive. We're from different times. You had a husband and a kid once."

"Both are dead now. I loved them both very much. I don't have anyone in this time. Myka I don't see any reason why we can't be together. Myka what's really bothering you?"

"I've always been straight ok. This is all new to me. I've never been with a woman let alone had feelings for them."

"Hmm…well that can be remedied." H.G said which clearly caught Myka off guard.

"Well we got the bags for the artifacts. That way we can get back to the warehouse." Artie said walking in followed by Pete.

"To be back home where we belong. Maybe Leena will make us some borch."

"Yes we need back that way H.G can go back to being bronzed," Artie said as he bagged up the artifacts.

"Artie!" Myka said in disbelief.

**So what do you think?**


	3. New Agent and New Roomies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is pretty obvious because we all know who'd be together if I did. **

"How could you?" Myka said storming into the warehouse, "You turned her in. You handed her over to the regents without even considering that she might be a valuable asset…" Myka stopped noticing Pete making some gestures indicating that she should stop talking.

"What makes you think this was his decision Agent Bering?" asked a bald stern muscular looking man that Myka could only guess was a regent. "You seriously believe that there is not a thorough and complete process by which the Warehouse 13 agents are selected?" Mrs. Fredric suggests that the regents discuss and I make the final decision."

"Artie, who is this guy now?" Pete asked.

"This is…" Artie turned to the regent. Artie got a look from the regent and turned back to Pete. "That is on a need to know bases, and you don't need to know."

"You make the decisions?" Myka asked.

"Some of them, yes."

"We must thrust that he will make the right choice," Artie said.

"The choice is made."

"So she's been rebronzed then?" Myka asked voice cracking a bit. The regent looked at her for a second and turned to the door. "Mrs. Wells?"

Helena walked into the warehouse. Myka had a full blown smile plastered across her face, Pete looked confused, and Artie looked annoyed and angry at Helena walking in the door.

"This is thanks on no small part to Agent Bering's report," the regent said nodding his head towards Myka in recognition.

"To Agent Bering's report?" Artie asked in disbelief.

"I tried to tell you but…" Myka sounded sorry but the regent cut off whatever she was going to say. "In conjunction to our findings H.G. Wells is to be fully reinstated as a warehouse agent. She has convinced the regents she is no longer a threat and so…" said the middle eastern man pulling out a badge and handing it to the British woman, "Welcome home Agent Wells."

"Thank you sir," the author said shaking the man's hand.

"Agent Wells?" Artie said in disbelief. "Reinstated?

"I'm sorry but whether you like it or not she is now a warehouse agent. Now Agent Wells I think it would be a good time for you to get acquainted with where you'll be staying. We are already heading that way. I will drop you off there."

"Thank you sir, I look forward to working with all of you." The British woman proceeded to follow the regent out of the door but not without 'accidently' brushing into Myka on her way out. No one but Myka noticed H.G slip a small piece of paper into her hand as she passed. As soon as author and regent were outside Artie started in on Myka.

"What were you thinking going behind my back like that? This is wrong. I won't allow her into my warehouse." With that Artie stormed out of the warehouse leaving Pete and Myka alone.

"Hey Myka I think I'm going to go and give Claudia and Leena the heads up before Claudia uses her Tesla on H.G."

"Ok I'll see you there Pete." Myka said nodding her head. She was still a little dazed about the fact the woman she has a crush on was now working with her. Myka waited till she heard the door close behind Pete before she read Helena's note.

_I guess this means I owe you one now._

_The only question is how I will set about paying you back._

_-Helena_

Myka read and reread the letter wondering if H.G could possibly be implying what she was thinking. Myka sat there for about a half an hour just reading H.G letter. Unfortunately she knew she should get back to the B&B.

* * *

**Back at the B&B**

"You're a warehouse agent now?' Claudia asked. She'd been staring at the British woman sitting across from her. She'd been trying to size her up for awhile. Unfortunately H.G had impeccable poker face. Leena was having better luck than the young woman. She could read the author's aura but couldn't find any hidden resentment.

"Yes I am. Is that going to be a problem?" H.G asked raising an eyebrow to the two women who sat directly opposite her.

"No as long as you don't cause a problem. I don't see why we can't all get along. Right, Claudia?"

Claudia was had her feet tucked underneath her and looked a little more than annoyed. "No I guess not" she huffed.

"But yet there is still animosity between us," the author pointed out.

"It's not like I don't like you. You saved my life and I'm grateful for that. It's just I was next in line to become a warehouse agent. I've been pushing Artie for awhile and you just waltz right in and become an agent."

H.G couldn't help herself she just had to laugh. The younger woman was jealous of her? Claudia did not appreciate being laughed at, "You think it's funny?"

"No, no not at all, it's just Claudia, I was already an agent. I just was reinstated. Don't look at it as you getting passed by. Look at it as now when you become an agent you'll have someone to go along as your partner when Myka and Pete are out on a mission."

"You really think I'm going to become an agent?"

"Claudia it's not a matter of if you're going to become an agent. It's a matter of when. You've proven yourself. Now all you have to do is be patient."

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?"

"What do you mean?" the author asked not quite sure what the youth meant.

"I mean you weren't very patient, and you're an agent now," Claudia pointed out.

"I was bronzed for 150 years I think that is patient enough."

"Well when you put it that way," Claudia said rolling her eyes.

"Really Claudia it's bound to happen. Just wait, enjoy being young."

Claudia wasn't able to respond because just then Myka walked in. "Oh hey you guys umm…so I see you're fitting in quite nicely Helena. Claudia hasn't used the Tesla on you yet."

Helena laughed her eyes had a new sparkle to them. Leena noticed a change in the author's aura. There seemed to be some sexual tension between the two women. She smirked a little to herself and decided to give the pair some privacy. After all she would know if anything happened between them because of their auras. Although, she would have a little fun of her own before leaving them to their fun, "Myka, why don't you show H.G where she'll be sleeping?"

"Where will she be staying? I thought all the rooms were full?"

"They are we were thinking she could bunk with you. That wouldn't be a problem right Helena? Myka only has one bed, but it should fit two comfortably."

"Oh no problem, I'm sure we can work something out." Helena said looking over at her new roommate. She had a huge grin on her face, "As long as it's ok with Myka?"

"Oh…uh…" Myka began clearly her throat, "no I don't mind just follow me, and I guess I will show you where you'll be staying."

Leena couldn't help but smile at the blush on Myka's face. Both women's auras were glowing a bit brighter. The new roommates walked up the stairs leaving Claudia and Leena alone in the living room.

**Ok so this chapter was little boring to write because there weren't that many fun interactions between H.G and Myka. But wait this was the chapter that sets up the rest. The next chapter will be how Helena and Myka fair their first night as roomies. Hmmm…I wonder if H.G will 'pay back' Myka for writing that report that kept her from being bronzed. Oh I think we all know how she plans to pay them back. {Insert mischievous smile here}**

**So now that you've read this chapter I think you should go down to that little button that says review this chapter and tell me if you liked it. (It's always nice to know that someone's reading your story. It also encourages me to write the next chapter.)**


	4. Upstairs and Downstairs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is pretty obvious because we all know 1. H.G wouldn't turn about bad and 2. Myka and H.G would most defiantly be together.**

"_Oh…uh…" Myka began clearly her throat, "no I don't mind just follow me, and I guess I will show you where you'll be staying."_

_Leena couldn't help but smile at the blush on Myka's face. Both women's auras were glowing a bit brighter. The new roommates walked up the stairs leaving Claudia and Leena alone in the living room._

**Upstairs**

"Are you sure you don't mind me sharing your room?" Helena asked as she followed Myka into the room that they now shared.

"No why would I mind?" Myka asked sitting down on _their_ bed and took off her shoes.

"You seemed a bit nervous about sharing a bed with me. To speak frankly there has been some sexual tension building between us that I'm not sure if I can let that go unnoticed."

Myka really wasn't sure what to say. Really, who could respond to such a blunt statement? "Umm…uh…H.G…"

"Don't worry I don't plan on trying anything…well at least not yet. I will do the respectable thing like in my day and take you on a date first."

"And you just expect me to hop right into bed with you after I go on a date with you?"

"Not exactly hop, maybe something a little more graceful than hopping." Myka scoffed at H.G's response. "Myka, I'm only joking. After all I did say I'd pay you back and I meant it."

Myka's heartbeat quickened at the older woman's words. The only thing we could think was '_The only question is how I will set about paying you back.'_

"Myka if you're not into me which I highly doubt you are. I will back off and leave it alone and we can just be roommates, but if your attracted to me. Which I know you are, then I would be honored if you'd accompany me into town this weekend for something called a movie."

"You've never been to a movie?"

"Not quite the response I was hoping for, but no I've never been to a movie."

"Oh sorry, my answer is yes I'd love to go to the movies with you this weekend."

"Great, now about the bed situation, you won't be bothered by us sharing the same bed before I take you out on a date? I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Oh, no I don't mind," Myka quickly struck in not wanting H.G to think she was unwelcome.

"Good because I have no where else to sleep, and I wasn't too eager to sleep on the floor."

Before Myka could answer there was a knock at their door. "Come in" Myka said.

It was Claudia who had knocked. She stuck her head in the door. "Hey you guys Leena says dinner will be ready shortly. H.G, I wanted to see if you'd like to come play _Mario Kart _with me."

"What's _Mario Kart_?" Helena asked turning to Myka.

"You've never _Mario Kart_? Well that's it. You're going to come downstairs and get schooled in _Mario Kart"._

"Is that alright with you Myka?" the British woman asked hesitantly. She was really interested in learning about this knew thing called _Mario Kart._

"Sure you two go have fun. I'll be down in a bit to help Leena with dinner."

With Myka's approval Claudia ran and grabbed H.G's wrist and started to pull her out the door and downstairs. The younger woman seemed to be overjoyed at having someone else to beat besides Pete.

**

* * *

**

**Downstairs (15 minutes later)**

Myka walked downstairs having washed up. Immediately she heard a complaining Claudia. She went into the living room to see what the matter was.

"How could you win five times in a row? Are you sure you've never played _Mario Kart?"_ asked one very sore loser.

"Nope never but it's not that difficult to grasp. You just turn to wheel for which way to go. I wish I could say it was like steering a horse and buggy, but it's not."

"You two having fun?" Myka asked.

"No! H.G too good at this. I need to play Pete. Someone I know I can beat or if you care to give it a go Myka?"

"No, no I'm good I'm going to go help Leena with dinner. Care to join me?"

"No thanks," Claudia said turning back to her game.

"I'd love to," Helena said getting up from the couch to join Myka in the kitchen.

Both woman walked into the kitchen and offered to help Leena with dinner but Leena told them to just sit and enjoy themselves. After caring on light conversation Myka had left to go play _Mario Kart_ with Claudia. There was a short silence between the two women before Leena finally spoke.

"So what have you been up to since you got debronzed?"

"Oh a little of this a little of that, I guess not a lot of time for much of anything while trying not to get rebronzed."

"You seem to be making friends quite nicely since you got debronzed."

"I do?" Helena asked musing to herself.

"Well you seem to have captured Myka's attention."

**

* * *

**

**Ok so what do you think? Click the review button and let me know. Not really and cliff hanger I know, but I'm working on it. Give it a chapter and maybe a few surprises might pop up.**


	5. Leena

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is pretty obvious because we all know 1. H.G wouldn't turn about bad and 2. Myka and H.G would most defiantly be together.**

"_Oh a little of this a little of that, I guess not a lot of time for much of anything while trying not to get rebronzed."_

"_You seem to be making friends quite nicely since you got debronzed."_

"_I do?" Helena asked musing to herself. _

"_Well you seem to have captured Myka's attention."_

"Have I? I really hadn't noticed."

"I know you have a thing for her you really shouldn't deny it. Your aura is telling me you really like."

"So what's your point? Are you going to tell Artie and have me moved?"

"Why did you come back Helena?"

"What do mean?"

"I don't think it was because you really like being an agent. I think you have ulterior motives like Artie thinks, but I think he's wrong on what sort of ulterior motive you have."

"You mean did I come back here just for Myka?"

"Some of my question is geared in towards that yes."

"The reason I came back is because this is the only thing that has stayed constant since I've been debronzed. This is the only place I fit in."

"Helena, don't give me that. We both know you're really smart and could adapt almost anywhere you go."

"You think I came back because this is the only way I could ever be close to Myka?"

"I don't agree with the statement but I do believe that's the only reason you wanted to come back."

"And what if it is?"

"I just want you to know to tread lightly. Have you read Myka's history?"

"No I haven't. I can't seem to understand these computers and all Myka's files are under the warehouse protection."

"I think you should know that Myka's partner died in the field with her. She had a romantic relationship with him. She did what she had to do but you can see it still haunts her a bit."

"So you think she'll be weary of having a relationship with me?"

"I think she'd be cautious with anyone. She hasn't had a real relationship or a date for that matter since she came to the warehouse. I just don't want to see either of you hurt. So please be careful."

"I appreciate the concern and the forewarning but it's not necessary. I'm going to play another round of _Mario Kart_ with Claudia if excuse me." Helena got up from the table and pushed the swinging door to go out of the kitchen. Unfortunately Myka's head had been on the other side of the door. So when H.G pushed the door it hit Myka who'd been listening in. Myka hissed in pain. H.G offered her hand to help Myka up apologizing the whole time for hitting her. Myka refused the hand. She stood on her own holding the spot on her head where she'd been hit and walked out the back door. H.G ran after her. She didn't know why Myka was acting this way.

"Myka, would you stop and talk to me?" H.G asked catching up with Myka.

"Why should I? Helena, why were you talking to Leena about me?"

"Myka you don't understand. She apparently can read my aura. She accused me of liking you. I told her I did and asked if that was going to be a problem. Then she questioned my reasons for coming back. She told me what had happened to your partner. She also said you hadn't been in a relationship since you came to the warehouse. She's just worried about you Myka."

Myka had sat down on the swing set in the backyard. She thought a little bit before speaking. "Why did the regents let you come back?"

"I told them the truth and they let me stay."

"And what is the truth, Helena?"

"The truth…well the truth is complicated Myka. I…I'm not ready to tell you, ok?"

Myka stood, "Fine, if that's how you want it then…"

"Myka stop it…"

"H.G you want me to trust you well you're not making it easy."

The use of her initials instead of her names was not lost on Helena. "Fine Myka you want to know the reason I came back. Well the truth is I wanted to be closer to you, and I know I won't be able to do that anywhere else. I'm not going to mess things up. I'm not bad Myka. I know it's hard for you to trust me…"

"I'm sorry for overacting Helena. I…I was being stupid. I do trust you. I know you have my back."

"Myka don't say that. I know you don't trust me. I'm going to go inside. I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight in Leena or Claudia's room. I'll see you in the morning."

**So drama such and such what did you think. Go down and click the review button and let me know.**


	6. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"_I'm sorry for overacting Helena. I…I was being stupid. I do trust you. I know you have my back."_

"_Myka don't say that. I know you don't trust me. I'm going to go inside. I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight in Leena or Claudia's room. I'll see you in the morning."_

_

* * *

_

**Back in the House**

"Claudia, I was wondering if I might room with you tonight." Helena said walking into the living room.

"I thought you were bunking with Myka?" Claudia said.

"We decided it might be in both our best interests if I share a room with someone else," H.G said perching herself on the arm of the sofa. "So what do you say?"

"Oh…uh…sure H.G you can room with me tonight. I only have one bed so we're either going to have to share or flip for the bed."

"Excuse me?" H.G asked.

"Oh I mean flip a coin to see who sleeps on the floor and who sleeps on the bed."

"Oh…so you don't mind then?"

"No if you want I'll help you move my stuff into your room after dinner."

"You guys dinner is ready," Leena called from the kitchen. As she did so Myka came in the backdoor.

"Hey Helena, can I talk to you?" Myka asked.

"Sorry Myka, I was just about to sit down to dinner, maybe after ok?"

"I guess so…" Myka mumbled following Claudia and H.G into the kitchen.

"So what you make Leena?" Claudia asked.

**

* * *

**

**During Dinner**

"So Helena excited about rooming with Myka?" Leena asked.

"Oh actually I'm no longer Myka's roommate. Claudia has been nice enough to let me room with her instead."

"What?" Myka asked.

"Oh well as I said I think it's best if we don't share the same room."

"Helena, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

"If you wish Myka," Helena said getting up from the table and following Myka into the other room. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Myka?"

"Helena you don't have to switch rooms. Really I want you to stay with me."

"Myka it's ok really. I will stay with Claudia. I understand that you're not ready to share a room with me. Claudia's fine with sharing a room with me. Now I'm going back to finish my dinner why don't you join me."

"No thanks I'm not hungry anymore," Myka said. With that she turned and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Helena shook her head and walked back into the dinning room.

"Where's Myka?" Claudia asked.

"She decided she wasn't hungry anymore so she turned in early. I think I'm going to follow her example. Thank you for dinner Leena it was wonderful." With that Helena turned and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Leena asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Claudia said racing out of the room after H.G.

"Sure no problem I cooked dinner. I can clean up to. Oh no don't get up I'll do it," Leena said sarcastically rolling her eyes at the empty dinning room.

**

* * *

**

**Up in Myka's Room**

"I don't want to talk so go away," Myka said to the person standing outside her door knocking.

The person came in anyway. It was Claudia. "Myka please just talk to me about it. Something is obviously going on between you and Helena. You know no matter what's going on between you and Helena it won't change how we feel about you."

"Really Claudia?"

"Of course Myka, you like her don't you?" Claudia said grinning as she came and sat down next to Myka on her bed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Myka I really don't care if you like her or not. As long as you're happy that's all that matters."

"So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to kiss her?"

"Myka I went through that phase once. I did experiment a little in high school. So to answer your question no I would not think it's weird. I'd be happy you have someone. Then all we would have to do is find someone for Leena."

"Thanks Claudia."

"No problem and don't worry. I will keep my hands off your girlfriend tonight."

"Claudia she's not my girlfriend."

"Sure she's not. Listen I'm going to grab your girlfriend's stuff."

"She's not my girlfriend and her stuffs in the third drawer."

**Short chapter I know but the next chapter will be H.G rooming with Claudia. It should be rather funny. Ok so please review!**


	7. Rooming with Claudia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"_Thanks Claudia."_

"_No problem and don't worry. I will keep my hands off your girlfriend tonight."_

"_Claudia she's not my girlfriend."_

"_Sure she's not. Listen I'm going to grab your girlfriend's stuff." _

"_She's not my girlfriend and her stuffs in the third drawer."_

_

* * *

_

**A couple minutes later**

"Hey H.G, I got your stuff from Myka's room," Claudia said opening the door to her now shared room.

"Oh thank you Claudia, that was very sweet of you."

"No problem," Claudia said as she put H.G's stuff away. "You know you should really update your wardrobe."

"It is updated well enough, thank you." H.G said standing to get the night gown Claudia was holding up to make her point. Helena snatched the gown away from the younger woman and walked back to sit on the bed with it.

"You seriously wear that out of the house?" asked Claudia still referring to the piece of clothing H.G had just taken from her.

"Of course I don't wear it out of the house. It's my night gown. I wear it at night."

"Oh no you don't you're not going to be wearing some old time get up while you're sharing a room with me," said Claudia as she finished putting away the last of the British woman's clothes.

"So what do you suggest? That I sleep nude tonight because I seriously doubt that I would have any clothes that meets your standards."

"As tempting as that offer is. No you will not be sleeping in the nude. Mostly because Myka would kill me if I got to see you naked before she did."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I'm going to lend my new roommate something to wear. Now let's see here…" Claudia said as she started looking through her drawers. Her drawers were just as messy as the rest of her room. Her room had clothes and tech gadgets scattered across the room. There was single bed in the corner of the room and a blowup mattress on the floor. H.G had been curious as to why Claudia would need the blowup mattress if it was only her in this room but decided to wait to ask her question.

Claudia continued rummaging through her drawers for a good five minutes before she found what she was looking for. It was a black tank top with a pair of green boxer shorts with little skulls all of them. "Here we are."

"Claudia umm…do you have anything else beside well um…that?"

"What you don't like them? Personally I think you'd look good in them but suit yourself. I'll just wear them to bed. Now give me a second and I'll find some stuff more suited to your tastes." With that Claudia flung her night clothes onto the bed and started rummaging through her drawers again.

This time she quickly found what she was looking for; a pair of boxer shorts that had the pattern of the British flag on them and a War of the Worlds t-shirt that was two sizes to big for H.G. She handed them to the British woman saying, "You can change in here if you want. Just please tell me you're not wearing underwear that looks like it's from two hundred year ago?"

"No actually I'm not. I went to this place…what was the name…oh yes, Victory Secret. Apparently that's wear women buy their delicates these days."

The look on Claudia's face when H.G said Victory Secret was priceless. "So wait…you went shopping at Victory Secret?"

"Well yes isn't that the normal place for women to buy their undergarments?"

"Well uh…kind of in a way I guess although…well um…first let's see what you got and then I'll tell you if it's normal or not."

"Alright then," said H.G as she took of her pants to reveal a very lacy green thong. Claudia's mouth practically hit the floor in shock. "I also have the matching bra to go with it. The stores clerk said it wouldn't be complete without it."

Claudia was obviously in too much shock to answer H.G. So Helena instead of standing around waiting for an answer put on Claudia's boxer shorts. She then took off her top and bra and slid on the War of the World's t-shirt.

Claudia eyes went wide when she saw H.G's matching bra to the thong, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Helena took the bra off.

Helena just smiled at the shocked expression on Claudia's face. "Well I do find the modern undergarments far easier to remove than a corset. So were those the correct modern-day attire?"

"Umm…uh…somewhat I mean you can wear that but most of the time younger people and those who are doing something special for their boyfriend wear that."

"Do women also do that if they have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah the same applies for them as well. I mean…"

"You mean what?"

"I mean I had a girlfriend who dressed up in sexy lingerie for me on my birthday."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Ummm…yeah well…don't tell Pete or Myka. I don't really like to get my personal life involved with my warehouse life."

"Is that who the blowup mattress was for?"

"The blowup mattress is for you."

"Claudia I know you didn't go upstairs since I told you I would be rooming with you. It was obviously already set up for someone else."

"Well actually…" started Claudia but she was saved by a knock on the window. Claudia quickly hurried over to the window and opened it so the girl who had knocked could come in.

"Hello," said the woman who had crawled through Claudia's window. "I'm sorry Claudia I didn't know you were having _company_ tonight."

Helena could tell from the girls tone that she was not happy for some reason. Claudia seemed to recognize the tone because she immediately started to reassure the girl saying, "Oh no Nikki this is H.G she's just a friend. Well actually a colleague. She's dating Myka, you remember the woman I told you about that lives down the hall."

"Why is she staying in your room then?" asked the girl identified as Nikki.

"She's staying in here because they had a little disagreement, and Helena had no where else to sleep so I let her stay with me."

Nikki just arched an eyebrow at Claudia. Helena knew if she didn't do something quick Nikki would certainly get the wrong idea. "Nikki, we're just friends. I started working here yesterday. I can see you two will want some time alone I'll just go room with Leena."

"Thank you…H.G was it?" asked Nikkiu.

"Yes but you can call me Helena. It was a pleasure finally meeting Claudia's girlfriend," Helena said with a small smile at Claudia. She knew it was probably best to pretend that Claudia had told her about Nikki so it didn't seem like Claudia was trying to hide Nikki from those working at the warehouse. Even if that was in fact what she was doing, Nikki didn't need to know about it. "Well I will just be on my way."

With that Helena walked out of the room. She was almost to Leena's room when Claudia poked her head out of the door and mouthed 'thank you' to H.G before she was pulled back into her room.

"Well I hope Leena doesn't mind me sharing a room with her," H.G said to herself as she knocked on Leena's door.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

** Just an FYI, I've now got a new story up for this pairing called 'Road Trip.'**


End file.
